Matthew Miller
Introduction Matthew Miller, better known as "Spades" he is a former member of The Lost MC and now a member of The Gambino Family. He is currently a Mechanic at Redline (formerly Street Dreams). Biography Matt Miller was born in Primm, Nevada to unwed parents; one a cocktail waitress at a casino and the other a mechanic at a Pick-A-Part in Clark County. When his parents split months after his birth, Matt’s father took full custody of his newborn son and raised him at the salvage yard and garage at the unincorporated desert of California-Nevada Stateline off of Interstate 15. Even before Matt’s birth, his father was a troubled gambler, facing more debts that he could manage legally, created a dark underbelly to his business stealing and chopping cars. At fifteen, Matt was a lookout for cops at the scrap yard, and having spent his whole life around cars and motorcycles, shined in the auto-shop classes at his high school. When he graduated, he joined his father in the mechanic shop, fixing cars and chopping others, and finding less-than-scrupulous buyers for the pieced and parted out cars across Clark County. Months later, Matt was leaving a cache of parts at a dead-drop in the desert for a frequent anonymous buyer, when they finally made face-to-face contact; they were a small motorcycle club, The Reapers, running commodities between counties and across the Stateline of California and Arizona. Wanting to branch out from the poverty and desperation of working under his heavily indebted father for long hours and little pay in Primm, Matt joined the gang and never went back. Three years later at the annual Colorado River Run in Laughlin, Nevada, Matt was 21 and The Reapers were rising and more untamed. He was successful, taking the trades he learned from his father in Nevada to expand the business and influence across the Mojave. Matt considered himself in his prime then; young and a hotshot around the River, even if only a small-time biker. For the first time in his life, he was someone with money and respect, even if earned through fear and extortion. Unfortunately, success from new blood doesn’t go unnoticed; it leads to competition, violence, and only thinly veiled civility and an unsteady truce at gatherings, and sometimes, success is short-lived. At the late night high stakes Hold’em tournament on the Colorado Belle Matt won a massive hand and earned the name “Spades” and provoked the event that would lead to the Reapers being wiped out of the Mojave for good. Rival motorcycle clubs didn’t intend to let Matt and the Reapers leave tournament room so easily, and it quickly turned fatally bloody. As one of the few Reapers who survived, Matt was sent to state prison; all others who weren’t at the casino scattered across the desert, leaving him to his fate. Two years later, Matthew “Spades” Miller, now 24, was released from prison and broke parole, slipping quietly through the cracks leaving Nevada for Los Santos to start over. Spades was a Lost MC member before he joined the Gambino Family. At some point during November 6, 2018, Spades was killed by his fellow members of the Gambino Family. His tongue was cut out before he was beheaded. His disembodied head is currently in the possession of Luca Gambino. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters